


Snowball Fight

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, Implied Slash, M/M, Slice of Life, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Simon are over and challenge the guys to a snowball fight.  They can't refuse them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

Snowball Fight  
by PattRose

Summary: Daryl is over for dinner and they can’t turn down a snowball fight invitation.  
Warnings: None  
Genre: Implied slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 961

 

Daryl Banks walked over to the balcony door at Jim and Blair’s loft and smiled. “Hey Dad, Jim and Blair it snowed while we ate and played cards. It almost looks like enough for a snowball fight. Who’s in?”

“I’m in,” Jim said, surprising everyone. 

“You’re in? I can’t believe you volunteered for a snowball fight. Although, it might not be that fair, if you know what I mean,” Blair asked. 

“I love snowball fights. I used to have them with my brother all the time. It was a blast,” Jim admitted. “I say it’s me and Daryl against you and Simon. How does that sound?”

“You’re on, Jim,” Simon said as he winked at Blair. “We’ll kick their butts.”

“Do you all have gloves in your coat pockets?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, we wear them when it’s cold outside,” Simon teased. 

Blair walked over to Jim and whispered, “Turn your senses down and I mean it. This is going to be fair.”

“Hey, they’re already down. I would never cheat,” Jim said, truthfully. 

They all bundled up and walked down the stairs and were immediately reminded of why it’s called winter. It was freezing outside and the snow was really coming down fast and heavy. 

“We better make this fast, so Simon and Daryl can drive home before it gets too deep,” Jim suggested. 

“Start making your balls,” Blair yelled as he squatted down and started building snowballs left and right. Daryl and Jim were doing the same thing. Simon was making them, but he seemed to want them to be perfectly round, so one ball took ten minutes. 

“Simon, they don’t have to be perfect,” Blair called out as Simon looked over and saw the pile that Blair already had made. 

“Well, if you want to play with uneven balls, that’s your business,” Simon stated. 

Jim and Daryl were building their balls right and left and laughing at all of the ball talk. “Daryl, we can’t let your dad and Blair win. It’s as simple as that.”

“I got it, Jim, don’t worry. I have your back and you have mine,” Daryl said seriously. 

Jim realized that Daryl was a lot like his dad. He really would have Jim’s back in any situation. 

Daryl looked at Jim and asked, “When were you planning to tell me about you and Blair?”

Jim looked horrified. “You know?” Jim asked. 

“I’m not stupid you know. I can tell you guys are in love. I’ve seen the looks between the two of you. I think it’s cool. I like both of you and I’m happy for you,” Daryl said. 

“I’m so proud to call you my friend, Daryl. You a good young man and we’re glad you’re in our lives.”

“Are you two going to keep talking or are we going to play snowball fight?” Blair called out from across the parking lot. 

“We’re ready, Freddy,” Jim called back, making Daryl laugh. 

“I’ll Freddy them,” Simon said as he threw the first snowball and hit Jim smack in the face. 

“We’re on Daryl,” Jim said, laughing. 

For the next ten minutes they were laughing while throwing the balls at each other’s faces and chests. Before long, Simon and Blair were all out of balls. 

Blair said, “We give up. We’re out of ammo.”

Daryl said, “Too bad, so sad, Blair. You have to make the hot cocoa when we get upstairs.”

“Deal,” Blair answered as he stood up and got hit with one last snowball from Jim. 

“Hey, no fair. For that, you have to make the cocoa when we get upstairs, Jim.”

“I could do that. This was fun, guys, thank you,” Jim said as he stood up and helped Daryl up. “Let’s go and get warmed up. I put a log on the fire before we came down so it would be toasty warm when we got in there.”

They all walked upstairs and Jim said, “Blair, Daryl knows about the two of us. He figured it out.”

“And I take it, it doesn’t bother you in the least?” Blair asked. 

“Nope, friends are friends, I don’t care who you sleep with as long as we’re still friends,” Daryl said. 

“Blair, I can’t believe we let them win this game,” Simon said. 

“We didn’t let you win anything,” Jim said, “we won fair and square.”

“Whatever,” Simon growled. They all walked in and Simon sat down quite disgusted with himself and Blair. 

Daryl and Jim started laughing as they began to build the cocoa for everyone. 

Once everyone warmed up and drank their cocoa, it was time for Daryl and Simon to leave. 

Simon looked at Blair and said, “We’ll kick their asses next time.”

“We better or they’re going to be hard to live with.”

Jim hugged Daryl hard and said, “Thank you for being such a good kid and a dear friend.”

“You’re welcome, Jim.” Daryl was all smiles as he walked over to Blair for much of the same. 

“What? I get no hug?” Simon asked, laughing. 

Jim hugged him and said, “Thank you for raising such a great kid, Simon.”

“You and Blair say the nicest things. Thank you for being our friends,” Simon said, quickly and then hugged Blair. 

“Drive careful, you two,” Blair said. 

“They only let one of us drive at a time,” Simon teased as they walked out the door. Thanks for dinner, cards and the snowball fight. Next week at my house and hopefully there will be more snow.”

“You’re on,” Jim answered. 

They closed the door after the two friends left and Jim locked up and they got ready for bed. 

“We truly are blessed, aren’t we?” Jim asked, Blair. 

“We sure are, Jim, and next time, I’m kicking your ass.”

The end


End file.
